catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Child with a Chainsaw
The Child with a Chainsaw is the fifth boss. It is faced on the sixth stage, the Clock Tower. Appearance It takes the form of the Child with disturbing modifications: a chainsaw for an arm, a pincer for the other arm, and a gatling gun in its mouth. As the level ends, its face breaks open to reveal something more machine than human, with two chainsaws in one eye socket, and a mouth with teeth in the other socket where the tube had been connected. Metal plates are visible all across its body. Introduction Vincent walks through the door into the final stage of the Clock Tower. Unsure of where he is, a huge blur comes quickly, then a bloody chainsaw. The final nightmare of the night begins. Walkthrough See Clock Tower 6-4 Attacks The Child with a Chainsaw has multiple attacks that come in phases. The constant one is its short range attack, where it stabs him with its chainsaw when Vincent gets too close killing him instantly. About a third of the way up the tower, Child with a Chainsaw will cut off the entire right third of the tower, causing it to fall into the abyss below. Child with a Chainsaw's main ranged attack is firing its gatling gun: this causes a rain of blocks to fall from the sky, instantly killing Vincent if he stands below one. It also deposits buzzsaws on the level at the same time, which travel vertically or horizontally along the tower and will kill Vincent instantly if he touches one. When Vincent is almost at the top of the tower, the Child with a Chainsaw will once again cut off the entire right third of the tower. Strategies *Undoing your last move when the buzzsaws appear will cause them to vanish. *It's important to remember the order of its attacks, since they come in phases. So in the beginning, stay to the left of the tower before it chops off the right side. And remember towards the end to do the same thing: stay to the left, since it chops off the right. *Remember that the small buzzsaws that climb the tower go all the way around. So if you see a saw travelling horizontally and disappear behind the tower, it WILL come back around shortly. Be aware. *Be extra careful when you see gatling gunfire coming from the bottom of the screen, as blocks will start falling to instantly kill you. Keep an eye on the blocks you're walking on. If one turns red, move away quickly or jump and hang off it until the avalanche stops. Remember if you are hanging you can still be hit by a falling block if it's aimed between Vincent and the camera. Meaning This is the second time The Child returns to Vincent's fears, though for a completely different reason. The symbolism of the baby on the outside mixed with the grotesque inhuman construction lurking underneath shows Vincent's fear that the child Katherine is carrying belongs to another man, Steve Delhomme. The weaponry hidden inside the baby signifies that even though it may appear to be his on the outside, he will always have doubts about what's underneath: his child, or the blade of betrayal. The metal tube connecting the chainsaw to the Child's eye, later revealed to be a mouth in the eye socket, also is symbolic of the umbilical cord connected to a very dangerous thing: in this case, a cheating Katherine. Lines Opening Line *"Ggggg..Daddy...Dad...dy..." Battle Lines *(angry babbling) *"Daaaah! Daaaah!" *"Dah! Dah! Dah!" *(hysterical laughing) *"Daaadddy!" *"Kk..kkk..kkkkkkeh." *"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Ending Line *"Gggggggggg...Gagagagagagaghhhhhh!! Pllaaaaaay wiiiith meeeee!!! Uwaah!" Trivia *Its body and head aren't connected in a normal way, and it can rotate each freely in a manner similar to the Exorcist. It does this at the end of level, when Vincent reaches the exit. *In the Japanese version his voice sounds like a robot-demon. Videos File:Catherine_~_Stage_6-4_(Easy_Gold_EN_Version)|Easy File:Catherine_~_Stage_6-4_(Normal_Gold_EN_Version)|Normal File:キャサリン_Catherine_~_Stage_6-4_(Hard_Gold)|Hard Gallery 1522081-boss_super.png|The face of the baby. Catherine2.jpg|Close-up. PianoEffect.png|The baby in Full Body. AXBC R4CIAAQvT6.jpg|Concept art. Category:Bosses